Alternate Universe 2: Revenge of the Demons
by TabbyKat405
Summary: Takes place one month later. Noedig lost the competition to be the new leader. Ever since his loss, he wanted vengeance. With the help of certain demons, problems emerge in both Sllaf Ytivarg, and Gravity Falls. Can Dipper, Mabel, Reppid, and Lebam take down the new threat before both their dimensions clash together and become rubble? Give credit to WillieBadger618!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! It's the moment you've all been waiting for! I've started the sequel! Well, technically, I'm just copying and pasting the first two chapters into my profile, but you know what I mean. So if you haven't been reading WillieBadger618's author's notes, then you'll have no idea why I'm writing this story now instead of him. If you're in this situation, I suggest you go check out the author's notes because they'll explain everything. But for right now, let's get this started.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls.**

* * *

Noedig's POV:

As an average little boy, I tell the truth, try my best, and do my chores. One of those chores was to make sure I had a neat and tidy room to sleep in. If one thing was misplaced in my room, then that meant that my whole room was unorganized. I would spend hours cleaning it and making sure its arranged in the way I want it to be. I don't stop until I think it's as neat as it could be.

Unlike most kids, I adore books. Some kids only read books that have more pictures, and less words. Others are just lucky enough to read the title of a book, and just look at the pictures. Heck, some even toss them in the trash and never wish they would see it again. As for me, I can't get enough of reading. I'll read any type of genre of a book, such as mystery, supernatural, romance, or comedy. I love books so much, that the majority of my room is consists of books. It is almost as if I lived in a library! In total, I have exactly 1,348 books, and most of them are adult kind. I can easily find books by using an alphabetical coordinated system; that way, I never have to searched twice for a book.

Until today.

Candlelights blazed in my bedroom as I tossed, and looked through every single book I owned. I'm surprised none of the books hit the candlelights, and caused my room to catch on fire. The alphabetical system I created, and used, wasn't working. I searched ten times in a row for this one book in my collection, but I couldn't it! Ever since that one day...that one badday...I have been thinking of ways to plot vengeance. Now, I actually think of an idea, and I don't have the book to guide me in the right direction.

After hours of constant throwing of books, I grew discourage. I literally laid on a pile of books to think where I could find it. Where could it be? The library? A book sale? Some auction on the internet? Where could I find it? I decided as a way to relieve my stress, I would go on a walk. That way, I could clear my mind, and think of some place to search for this particular book.

I exiled out of my sleeping facility, and walked passed my father, and made my way towards the front door. My mother was cleaning the countertops in the kitchen, and spoke no words when I walked pass. My father, however, was making his way to the living room with a can of TTIP soda in his hand, when he happened to stop in front of my bedroom, to peek inside. He saw my messed up room with all the books thrown onto the ground, and made a comment.

"So, that's what was going on in your room. It sounded like a bomb went off in there. Why did you throw all your books on the ground, Noedig?" Father questioned. I didn't bother turning around to look at him, or respond to his inquiry. I just kept making my way towards the door, to go on my walk. When Father didn't receive any response back from me, he stated another question. The only difference between the two is that he spoke a little louder than before.

"Now just where do you think you're going?"

"Out." I replied, still walking towards the door. Man, why was this hallway so long?

"Not with that messy room, you're not. Now, clean up your room this instant." He stated firmly. I rolled my eyes before replying back to him.

"I will do it when I return." I replied. I was inches away from the door, but father kept on talking. He was really getting on my nerves. I think for Samtsirhc, I should get him a hearing aid, because he's clearly not listening to my responses.

"I demand you clean up your room right now!" He shouted, which made mother jump out of her skin. I stopped and I turned around, fuming with anger. My hands clenched into fists as I shouted back towards my father...which is unlike me.

"I WILL CLEAN MY ROOM WHEN I WANT TO CLEAN MY ROOM! LEAVE ME BE!" I yelled. Both mother and father were taken aback due to my outburst; even I was. I never yelled before. It almost felt as if I was a different person. I looked and sounded the same, but my attitude had changed tremendously. Why did I yell? What am I turning into? Who have I become?

Father, growled and slammed his soda down on the once cleaned, countertops. Mother had came over to the mess, and cleaned up the spill, not uttering one word about the situation. Father had come up to me, and picked me up by my shirt, which is unlike him. Father and I had a mutual relationship between each other, sharing common interests and similar hobbies. It is almost as if I am a different person, and our bond never existed in the first place. I can definitely tell with my newly found attitude, father didn't like that one bit.

With me in his grasp, I felt stomach turned and my eyeballs enlarged. What was going to happen now? A smack across the face? A punch in the eye? A strangle to the neck? I was worried to what father was going to do. I cringed as I awaited for pain to come, but it never arrived.

"Put him down, Dub." I heard mother say. I opened my eyes and saw mother, scowling at father, with her hands on her hips. It surprised me to hear mother speak out, since she never does that. She's usually shy and tense, not daring to say one word to anyone. This was a small glimpse of a different side I have never seen of her before. To be honest, I didn't know how to react to mother's newly found confidence.

Father had looked over towards mother, surprised as well. He said nothing of it though, but he reluctantly nodded and dropped me. I landed on my feet with ease once I was released. Even though I was still frightened as to what recently took place, I was still mad at father. I felt my hands clenched up into fists, and for the first time ever, I sent him a hateful glare. Father only rolled his eyes and unexpectedly, grabbed my hand, and lead me to my messy bedroom. I tried to break away from his grasp, but he had a surprisingly tough hold on me. I was literally thrown into my room, and I landed on a pile of books. I looked up at him, and sent him the same glare, but he didn't retaliate.

"I don't know what has gotten into you, but I seriously HATE your new attitude. You know better than to yell at me, Noedig. How dare you? Now, you are going to clean your room, and make sure it's spotless. I don't care if it takes you days, weeks, even months to clean it. You're going to do it, and do it right! Once I check it for myself, I wish to see the regular Noedig back, and an apology spoken to me." He yelled. Without letting me talk at all, he slammed the door shut, and locked it from the outside.

Unbelievable. UNBELIEVABLE!

I sat there for quite some time on those books, as I took in everything that was said. I pictured the events that took place, after those five horrifying minutes that went on. Fumigating with anger until my face turned red, is unlike me. Clenching my fists and making faces to loved ones, is unlike me. Everything that happened outside my bedroom was definitely unlike me. What kind of monster have I become? Never in my entire life have I acted out before. Just ask anyone! It was almost as if I entered into a different universe, and I was the evil little nine-year-old, who through hissy-fits, just because he didn't get what he wanted.

I don't know. Maybe...maybe I overreacted. Maybe I should have been more calmer towards my father. I think I freaked out because I got stressed out over some book that I desperately needed to find.

"UGH! WHERE IS THAT BOOK?!" I screamed as I pulled out bits of my black, wavy hair. I slammed my fists onto a pile of books, and ended up throwing a random one towards a wall. The contact it made with it, made a picture frame, that had my "Most Smartest Smarty Pants" award, fall onto the floor; glass shattering in the process.

"Great. Just great." I say sarcastically. I get up, and walk over towards the mess, so that I could clean it up, and not get into any more trouble. However, even before I touched the frame, my eyes made contact with a piece of paper, lying next to it. I don't recall writing anything down in my room before. I wasn't sure where this came from. Hesitantly, I pick it up, and examine it. It clearly wasn't my handwriting, and the paper definitely did not feel like regular old computer paper. It almost felt like construction paper, or something thicker. After examining it, I went ahead, and read it silently.

"I heard you're searching for a certain book, and I have exactly what you need. Meet me at the open dead field tonight at Midnight. -Ttorps"

Who the heck is Ttorps? I might have seen him before, but I just cannot recall his name somehow. I wonder if he knows my name, by any chance. Could I trust him with such a note? How did he even know where I lived? I was kind of creeped out for a bit, but I pushed that in the back of my mind. So, I had a choice. I could either meet someone in the middle of the night, to give me something that I've been searching for, or stay here, locked in my room, and clean up this mess.

The decision was obvious.

* * *

As tired as I was, and as much as I wanted to crawl into bed and sleep, midnight quickly approached. I ended up crawling out my window, since father still kept me locked in my room. I couldn't understand why Ttorps, wanted to meet me in the middle of the night in the dead field. Kind of an odd place to meet someone, anyways. I remember how it became dead...the destruction of the two demons. Some weird device that was developed by one of the Senip twins caused both Llib Rehpic, and Bill Cipher to die, in order to defeat the Brightness. This all happened one month ago, and in that same month, I ran for ruler, BUT I LOST TO REPPID AND LEBAM! Man, I wanted that position so bad!

I got lost in my thoughts about losing the competition, that I did not even notice a tap on my shoulder. What made me snap back into reality was when I saw Ttorps, in full vision. Ttorps had overalls on him, along with a black t-shirt, and an old carnival hat placed on his head. He had a weed in his mouth, along with a backpack on his back. He didn't even seem tired at all. It's the middle of the night, and all I was hoping for, was to be in bed, and deal with that book mess later on. However, this was important. If Ttorps had the book I was searching for, then sleep is overrated.

"Noedig?" Ttorps asked me, which made me jump a little. He did know my name. I wasn't expecting that...freaky.

"Yeah." I replied. "You got the book?"

"Oh yeah." He replies. With no hesitation whatsoever, he removes his bag from his shoulders and unzips it. Once fully opened, he looks around him, making sure it's only the two of us in the dead field. In the blink of an eye, Ttorps pulls out the book that he believes I have been searching for. I can easily say that from my perspective, I was astonished as to what kind of book I was looking at.

"Lanruoj -3?!" I say aloud, but Ttorps, covers my mouth since I nearly yelled when I saw it.

"Be quiet! I don't need you to wake up the entire town!" Ttorps, says to me as he uncovers my mouth, so that I can speak.

"Sorry." I say in a quieter tone. "Ttorps, how in the world did you get the lanruoj? I thought this was Reppid's."

"It is." He whispers, just in case anyone was lingering around and hearing our conversation. "But I stole it from Reppid's former headquarters."

"You did what?" I say shockingly. "Why did you steal it? Reppid is going to know that he's missing it!"

"I stole it, because I know it will help you!" He retaliates.

"How do you know it will-" I say, but Ttorps, cuts me off.

"I read your original speech that you didn't read to the town. You wanted to pick up where Llib, left off. In all fairness, I think you should have won, rather than the twins." He says to me, as he hands me the book. I look through it as he continues talking. "I already read through this book. It lists some beings and goofs, but I think the most important page you should read, is page eighty-four."

Looking at him with a puzzled expression, I reluctantly flip to the page he tells me to look at. Once I'm there, I read the title of the page, and I was shocked, yet confused.

"Revise Dead Demons." I studied the page as I read the topic aloud, before turning my attention back to Ttorps. "Why are you giving me this?"

"You need it in order to get your vengeance against Reppid. I know you still want it, since I heard you say:"I shall have my vengeance" as you walked off stage. You want your vengeance, and I'm pretty sure that both Llib and the other demon want vengeance on the Senip twins as well. You should team up with the demons, so that you can become successful." Ttorps says. Man, he's really serious about this.

"You sure this page can give me what I need?" I ask.

"Yes. You have the capability to work with the demon and succeed in your vengeance, Noedig. I know you can do it." Ttorps concludes.

I study the page, reading all the words three times in a row. It said that the person who chants the dead incantation in a wide open space, the demon(s) would come back to life, and have more power than before. I just wasn't sure if it meant both demons would come back to life, since they are dopple-gangers of one another. Ttorps, did have a point. I really wanted to get my vengeance still, but who knows? Maybe this book is just a duplicate. How does Ttorps know I was thinking about planning vengeance? How do I even know Ttorps means what he says?

After examining the page for some time, I begin to reply back to him. "I...I don't know. I mean, what are the odds that-" I begin to say, but as I look up from the book, Ttorps is gone. "What the? Ttorps? TTORPS?!"

Alone in the dead field, I think about what he says. I would never expect Ttorps, to help me out with finding a book. Page eighty-four in the lanruoj shows step by step how to revise a dead demon. I just had to make sure that Reppid never sees me with it. If he does, who knows what could happen. After thinking everything that happened between the competition last month, yesterday with my father, and very early this morning, I felt myself growing a smile on my face as I looked back down on page eighty-four.

Good boy Noedig, was no more...never to return towards the townsfolk of this dumb, old town. Boy, did I have some work to do.

"Welcome back to Sllaf Ytivarg, demon of mine."

* * *

 **And that's the first chapter! I'll probably repost the next chapter in 20 minutes tops, so just have patients. See ya (in a few minutes)!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 2 for ya'll! I know I said I would upload it yesterday, but we went to a concert and we left earlier for it than I thought we would. And when we got there, the concert didn't start for another 2 hours, so my parents and I were just walking around in the scorching heat...for 2 hours! But I did get chocolate Dippin-Dots, so I guess it wasn't that terrible. But then the concert did start and the band only got through one song before the wind got too strong and they had to stop. It was also threatening to thunderstorm (the clouds above us were** **black** **, I'm not kidding) so they stopped for a while, but almost an hour later, they got back on stage and started over and were able to get through the whole concert with no other difficulties. I seriously don't know how we didn't get rained out though, but we came really close because like I said, the clouds were black and I felt about 10 raindrops hit me, but luckily, that's all that really happened. And I'm glad because Alabama played some really great songs. Yes, Alabama is a band if you don't know. You should look them up. They're my favorite band and they're really good!**

 **...I've been talking for way too long. Sorry! Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls or Dippin-Dots or Alabama (I wasn't sure if I should've said those last two or not so I decided to play it safe).**

* * *

Mabel's POV:

Why are we watching this? I _was_ so excited to finally watch the season finale of Ducktective, but now, I was just wishing to do something else. I was really excited to see this episode; most people said it was boring as heck, but others thought it was amazing. Wendy, Candy, and Grenda attempted to tell me what happened, and tried to tell me their reactions. Even Dipper attempted to look up what happened, on the internet. I didn't want to know what happened; I wanted my own reaction, and I wanted to watch it with my bro-bro. At the beginning of this episode, there were so many exciting parts and thrills, but towards the end, it was getting boring. However, I kept a positive attitude, and watched it to the very last second.

I wasn't able to see this episode when it actually aired, due to the fact, that I was stuck in a different dimension. In there, I met me and my brother's dopplegangers, and defeated two psychotic dream demons, with a simple, small death diamond. Dipper missed this episode as well, since he was in Slaff Ytivarg, saving me. In the end of the entire journey, I was glad to succeed in something I would never thought I could accomplish, but sad that I had to say goodbye to Reppid and Lebam. I was hoping that some time, in the future, I would see them again, and all four of us, could commence an unstoppable, mystery twins team. We could take down villains, solve crazy mysteries; do anything our hearts desire. Maybe that day would come soon, but for right now, I think it's just best to live in the moment.

I realized that I was thinking more about the Senip twins, than watching the Ducktective finale. I quickly push those thoughts to the back of my head, and focused in, on the television. _"Quack Quack Quack. Quack Quack Quack."_ said Ducktective. He was currently on a hospital bed, clinging on for dear life. An oxygen mask was placed on his beak, looking up weakly at his partner in crime. His buddy, clutched onto his cop hat; almost bursting into tears. The subtitles blazed onto the screen, translating the "quacks" into English. The subtitles read: _"I'm going to that big pond in the sky."_

 _"I just don't understand who shot you."_ Responded the unnamed cop. I wish the creators would apply him a name, but as far as I'm aware, he is nameless. I can picture him as a Marvin or a Calum. _"The only person clever enough to defeat Ducktective is...DUCKTECTIVE!"_ He cried as he came to a realization. Seconds after his conclusion left his mouth, a flying, metal object hit the officer, as he fell to the floor, unconscious. Stunned, Ducktective sat up in bed, and saw the silhouette of a mammal's figure, standing in the doorway. _"Oh, great. Who could that be?"_ I thought to myself, sarcastically.

As the figure stepped into the light, it revealed its true figure to Ducktective. This mammal seemed to have physical features, that were similar to Ducktective, but the only difference, was a black beard, hanging from its lower beak. _"Oh geez, I think I know who this is."_ I say in my head. Man, these creators, need to come up with better plot twists.

 _"Quack Quack Quack Quack Quack...QUACK QUACK QAUCK!" Subtitles: "Time to finish the job...TWIN BROTHER!"_

 _"QUAAAACK!"_ Subtitles: ( _TERRIFIED QUACK_ )

As the end credits appeared across the screen, I sighed aloud, resting my head on my brother's shoulder. I can't believe this; I was really looking forward to seeing the season finale. The upcoming attractions seemed really interesting, and the episode beforehand left a better cliffhanger than this episode. I wasted an hour, sitting in Grunkle Stan's armchair with Dipper, with the popcorn and the duck-print chips. This was the big twist we've been waiting for?

"I can't believe I missed this episode." I said, while turning off the television. "The big twist wasn't even that exciting."

"That was literally, the dumbest season finale I have ever seen in my life." Dipper replied, while stretching out his limbs. We've both been sitting in the armchair for an hour, and we both felt cramps in our bodies. "I think we can both agree that Gravity Falls TV has the worst television shows." Her brother responded.

"Eh. Some of them are good, but the majority of them could use some improvement." I stated.

"Okay, you got me there." Dipper smirked. I smiled.

"But don't even get me started on the movies, bro. Throughout our whole summer here in Oregon, I have not seen one good movie at all, on the television. By any chance, if you found a good movie, please let me know so I could check it out for myself." I replied.

"I'll be honest, Mabel, I haven't seen any good movies. Wendy, and I do movie night every Saturday night, and the movies they show are awful." Dipper said.

"Didn't one of them, have something to do with zombies? It had a really pointless title to it." I inquired. Dipper laughed, before replying back to me.

"It was called _'Nearly Almost Dead but Not Quite!'_ Not something worth watching, sis." he said.

"Don't worry, I won't even think about watching it. However, I did see a lame movie with the girls in the beginning of the summer. It was called _'Ghost Turtle'._ The most ironic part in that movie, is that the turtle was underneath a white sheet. He wasn't even a ghost." I said. We both laughed at that thought.

"Oh, I saw that. I also saw _'The Planet People of Planet Planet'_ ,and _'The Man With No Taste'_ ". Dipper listed.

"And I also watched _'The Widdlest Wampire'_ and _'Attack of the Exclamation Points!'_ " I stated. "But I think you and I can both agree, that the dumbest movie ever created in Gravity Falls, is..."

" _'Help! My Mummy's A Werewolf, one, and two: This Again!_ '" We said in unison. We both laughed. I bet with a little thought, Dipper and I could both make a great movie, that would knock all the other Gravity Falls lame movies, out of the ballpark.

As time passed by, both Dipper and I grew occupied, and ended up doing different activities. Dipper remained in the living room, and looked through his journal to study some pages. I on the other hand, went up to our shared bedroom, and began working on a new sweater. However, this sweater wasn't for me; it was for Dipper. I decided to make him one, for two reasons. The first one was to say thank you. Dipper has done so many things this summer, that I cannot even remember all of it. He has given so much up for me, that I thought making this would help me express my gratitude. The second reason was for his birthday. Dipper and I are twins, and we always make our birthdays as special as possible. And besides, just because we share a birthday, doesn't mean we shouldn't give each other gifts. We both give one another great birthday gifts; I don't think we've ever hated what the opposite twin gave.

I drew imaginary blueprints as to what Dipper's gift was going to come out as. I had so many ideas, that I ended up going to war with myself. However, I was able to come up with a great, solid idea. Dipper's sweater was going to be a white and teal sweater, with a pine tree in the middle. In the center of the tree, I'm planning to stitch in: _"Thanks for all you do for me, Dippingsauce."_ Dipper's not a big fan of wearing sweaters all that much; but I figure if it came from someone that truly cares about him, he'll end up loving it, no matter what.

An hour passed, and I was just finishing up the neck hole. I knew exactly how large his neck was, since I calculated it with a tape measurer. Of course, when I did it, I accidentally tightened it around his neck, a bit too tight. It was only for a split second, so he wasn't all that upset with me. Just as I was finishing, cleaning up the loose threads, I heard footsteps, rapidly stomping up the stairs. Guesstimating that it was my brother, I quickly hide the present under my bed, and hide all of my knitting supplies. Frantically, I grab an old issue of a preteen magazine, and pretend to read it. As soon as I was settled, Dipper burst into the room.

"Hey, Mabel." Dipper greeted, with his hands behind his back. I could obviously tell by his smile, he had something important to tell me. Although, I was surprised, I didn't see the journal with him; that thing is practically glued to his person. "I found something in the journal, that I think you'll love to see."

"Oh, yeah?" I say, growing excited. I throw the magazine to the side of the bed, and sit up, anxious to see what discovery Dipper, found. "Show me! Let me see!"

Dipper, then, took me by the hand, and dragged me down the stairs. He ended up leading me towards the living room, but before I could even place a foot on the ground, my brother instructs me to close my eyes. I do so, still trying to figure out what could be in the journal.

I hear Dipper's footsteps, walk into the living room, and then walk back towards me. My smile grew big, when I was told to open them. I almost jumped put of my skin, when he showed me the journal. This page, had information in it, regarding my favorite animal of all time; Unicorns!

"DIPPER! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! UNICORNS?!" I say as loud as possible. "I LOVE UNICORNS!"

"I know you do. It says in here that unicorns live in the most magical part of the forrest, right by the gnome tavern, and the fairy salon. So, I was wondering, to kill some time, if you wanted to go in the woods, and search for-" Dipper said, but I didn't let him finish, do to my screams of excitement, and pulling him in to the tightest hug I could muster.

"AHHHH! OF COURSE! DIPPER, YOU ROCK!" I yell, excitedly. Dipper laughed, and returned the embrace. Once we released, I make my way towards the steps, but Dipper, questioned my actions. I smile, and roll my eyes playfully, before replying back to my dork of a brother.

"I just have to run back upstairs real quick, and grab my shoes; unless you want me to go out there, barefooted." I joked.

"No, thanks. Go for it. I'll be right here, waiting for you." He replied, smiling. I then make a dash up to our room, screaming with joy and laughter. I couldn't believe it, UNICORNS EXIST IN GRAVITY FALLS! I can't believe this was actually happening; and I once taped a traffic cone onto a horse's head. Sure, I got banned from the petting zoo, but, hey, I was only nine. I know better now, not to do it again.

But, I could do it again, if I wanted to.

As I made it to the bedroom, I opened the door, and notice that something was off. What gave me the first instinct, was my pet pig, Waddles. I saw him hiding underneath my bed, quivering with fear. I made an attempt to approach him, but he oinked out in terror, making an attempt to get further underneath the bed.

"Waddles, what's wrong, buddy?" I questioned. I then began to receive the few flutters in my stomach. Waddles, never acts like this. The only time he did, was when the Mystery Shack got attacked by zombies; at least I defeated them with a three-part harmony with Dipper and Grunkle Stan. I walked over towards the triangle window, looking out for any potential signs of the walking dead. However, there was nothing out there besides birds, flying high in the sky, and a squirrel, gathering nuts into its cute, little cheeks. I then, twisted my body around, and saw the familiar scene when I first walked in the room. Sighing aloud, I walk over towards my bed, and onto my hands and knees. Waddles, was still shaking vigorously; this is completely, unlike him. Not even my comforting words of reassurance, would break through the steel mask of fright to my pet pig. I just assumed that Waddles, had a nightmare of some kind.

"Waddles, come on. You're okay. Nothing's going to hurt you." I say, as I put my hands around his shaking, furry body, and tried to pry out from the bed. He was so strong; almost as if he nailed himself to the floorboards.

Pulling with all my strength, I heard Dipper call up to me. "Mabel, what's taking so long? You okay up there?"

"Yeah." I call back down to him. "I'm just trying to get Waddles out from under the bed. I'll be down soon though."

"Let me know, if you need help." Dipper shouted in reply.

"I will." I say. I continued to pull Waddles out from the bed, but he wasn't budging. I was growing tired, but I wasn't going to stop, until Waddles, was home free.

"Waddles, quit acting like this. You're okay, boy." I say. Success was granted, as I was able to pull his head out. However, as I looked down at him, Waddles, immediately stopped resisting, and he looked straight at me in an evil kind of way. Quickly, I let go of his body, and landed flat on my behind. Waddles, walked out calmly from the bed, and approached me. His eyes seemed different than before; they were yellow!

"W-Waddles?" I stuttered, while my intestines clenched in my stomach, and tried to scoot away from my beloved, pet pig. Then, the unthinkable happened, which almost scared me close to death.

" _Not today, Shooting Star. You may have destroyed my form, but my soul still lingers._ " the pig said. Paralyzed with fear, I screamed in horror. Was that who I think it was? That can't be possible. I destroyed him back in Slaff Ytivarg with the death diamond. There's no way this is real. Please just let this be a nightmare. Please tell me this is all in my head.

So many thoughts were spinning through my head, that I didn't even notice my brother, running into the room and rushing to my side. He obviously heard my screams of fear, and my mind was so cloudy to reply back to him. My breathing was getting heavier, and I kept on blinking my eyes, to see if this was all a dream. My gaze kept shifting from Dipper, to Waddles; I still saw those devious, wicked yellow eyes in my pet's face. I frantically rubbed my eyes clear, and when I looked back at Waddles, for a final time, his eyes were back to normal.

"Mabel, what happened?" Dipper asked, with his hand on my shoulder. I didn't want to tell him what I just experienced; we were having such a good day, and I didn't want to think the isosceles triangle was appearing back in the picture. I decided it was best to tell a little white lie to my brother, just so that he would let it go for now. But if this was real, and it ends up occurring again, I would definitely consult to Dipper with this matter, but not today.

"Oh...nothing really."

"I heard you scream though. Are you okay? You sounded like you were in trouble." He said, in a nervous tone.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was only screaming...because...Waddles and I...were...playing around." I fib. Dipper looked at me skeptically, not buying my statement.

"Are you sure?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah. After I pulled him out from underneath the bed, he and I...just started playing around...and I screamed, because I didn't look, and he knocked me off my feet, by accident." I conclude. It took my brother a couple of seconds to reply back. He kept on studying voice, along with my facial features. After some time though, Dipper, sighed aloud in relief.

"Alright. As long as you're okay." He replies, as he sticks out his hand for me to grab. I take it gladly, as he helps me up to a standing position. I then, locate my shoes, and slide them on with ease, onto my feet.

"So, Dippingsauce, you ready to find these Unicorns?" I say, changing the subject.

"Yep." He replies, making his way towards the exit of our shared bedroom. "Let's head out."

"Right behind you, bro-bro." I state. Before I leave the room though, I take one final look at Waddles; more importantly, his eyes. They were still normal, and did not look menacing from earlier. To make sure my pig was back to normal, I give him a simple compliment.

"Whose a good boy?"

Just as before, Waddles oinked in response. Sheer relief flooded through my body, knowing that everything was right as before. I give Waddles a simple pat on the head, and vacate from the bedroom. I began to walk down the stairs, making my way towards my brother, so we can start this adventure _. "Phew. I guess it was all in my head."_ I said to myself.

 _"Yeah, keep thinking that."_

* * *

 **So thanks for reading the first two chapters! Again, I'm really sorry I didn't upload when I said I would. I hope you guys understand. And until next chapter, bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! It's TGKS1 and I've got the 3rd chapter here for ya'll! So I reread all of Alternate Universe so I could refamiliarize myself with Ytivarg Sllaf (still trying to get used to writing things backwards), so I feel I have a good grip on it. I'll be going back to school on Friday (don't ask why we're starting on a Friday, I don't get it either), so, you know, that's gonna take up a good 1/3 of my day soon. Yay (hint hint: sarcasm). But I'll still write fanfiction whenever I have a free moment at school. Don't worry about that! Anyways, let's get on to the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls.**

* * *

Noedig's POV

I'm standing in the same field the next night. I had refused to come out of my room all day, so my parents won't suspect I'm gone. My dad and I still aren't on the best of terms. He still refused to let me out of my room and I still refused to clean up the mess I had made. I admit that I kind of miss how things used to be between us, but that life just won't work if I'm going to get my revenge.

I finish lighting up the circle of candles and stand in the middle of it. If this doesn't work and Ttorps was lying, he'll regret it. With that thought in mind, I look down at the lanruoj -3 in my hands. I began to chant the spell.

"Sicut daemonium et remanet anima in corpore est,

Somnum mortuus est semel quod autem amplius resurgent!

Praeeunte fata manus,

Et iterum ecce sto ad spiritus nequam!" I chant as the wind blows harder and the world around me seems to speed up before freezing suddenly. I then hear two different laughters in the distance and I know that I've succeeded. I smirk evilly as the 2 demons appear in front of me.

"Well, well, well. Look what we got here, Llib! Someone has decided to give us a second chance at world domination!" The triangle one exclaimed. If I remember correctly, his name was Bill.

"Listen up demons, I want revenge, and I want it as soon as possible", I demand, getting straight to the point. The two look at each other for a moment, seemingly, communicating through eye contact and nod at each other.

"Alright kid, who do want us to go after?" Llib asked.

"Reppid and Lebam Senip", I say in a dark tone. The two seemed surprised by this before getting the same looks in their eyes that say they want revenge on them too.

"How'd they ruin your life?" Bill asked.

"They won the position of new rulers of the town, which was supposed to be mine! I deserved that place more than they did! I could do much better things with this town than could ever conceive!" I yell, letting the rage in my voice tell my feelings to the demons. The two circle around me, as if studying me, before floating in front of me and making eye contact.

"Here's the situation kid. We want to destroy our universes and you want the Senip twins to be dealt with. How about a deal?" Bill asked, holding out his hand, blue flame outlining it.

* * *

Reppid's POV

Lebam and I were making our way to our previous headquarters. We've been new rulers of the town for quite a while now, and we figured that to have some closure from the past, we might as well go back to our old place to get whatever stuff we left there that we might need. Like lanruoj -3. I can't believe I've forgotten about that all this time! I guess with everything that's been going on between reuniting with my sister, ruling the town, and running from the supernatural things that lurk in the woods of this crazy town, I guess I just never had time to think of it.

We finally reached the entrance, and at a faster pace than we normally do because of my new and improved motorcycle. After having it repaired from the damages during the Brightness attacks, I gave it some of my own personal upgrades, resulting in it having more speed and strength. Lebam also insisted that we changed some visual stuff about it. After thinking about it, I ended up painting it a bright blue color and Lebam added some small things to it herself, like painting tiny rainbows on it, putting a light coat of glitter in some spots, and a key was painted on each side as well.

These were simply small reminders of the opposite pair of Mystery Twins in the other universe. We didn't ever want to forget them or the good deeds they did for the town. We hoped sincerely to see them again someday, but for now, this was what was going to have to work.

We got off the bike and walked inside the old headquarters, different memories coming back to both of us. We really did have some good times in this place.

For a while, nothing happened as we both gathered some important stuff we both needed, but throughout this whole time, I can't seem to find lanruoj -3. I swear I left it here, but it seems to be nowhere.

"Hey Lebam, did you pick up lanruoj -3 by any chance?" I ask, hoping that she had it and the worse case scenarios swirling around in my head weren't possible because she had it.

"No, why? Can you not find it?" She asks, standing up from a pile of devices she was digging through. I shook my head and her eyes widened.

"Where could it be? Surely, no one's been here since we left, right?" She asks, suspicion in her voice.

"I don't know. I just know that if that lanruoj is in the wrong hands, there's nothing on Htrae that can stop them from causing havoc! And we just finished having havoc in this town! We can't go back to that! Not after all we've been through to stop it!" I exclaim before I'm cut off when a stinging sensation goes through my cheek.

"...did you just slap me?" I ask, holding my cheek and staring at Lebam with wide eyes.

"I was calming you down", She explained in a calm voice. I just shook my head, still in shock.

"WHY WOULD THAT CALM ME DOWN?!" I yell in an angry voice. She just raised her hand, threatening with her eyes that she'd do it again. I took a deep breath and she put her hand down.

"We'll figure out what happened. I promise. For right now, let's go drop off our stuff back at our new headquarters and we'll come back tomorrow to take care of this. It's already passed dark if you hadn't noticed", She explained before pointing outside, where I saw the noom and srats in the sky. I sighed.

"Yeah, okay. We'll come back tomorrow to investigate", I confirmed before grabbing my bag of stuff and heading for the motorcycle, Lebam following me. The only thing that I could think of while driving back to the new headquarters was that someone took the lanruoj, and I would stop at nothing to find them.

* * *

 **Woohoo! My first chapter written myself for this story! Tell me what you think! Did I portray Reppid and Lebam well. I hope so, but you guys can be the judges. I'll see you guys next time! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone and welcome back to another chapter of Alternate Universe 2: Revenge of the Demons! I'm sorry I haven't uploaded to this story much in...forever, but I've been busy since the school year started, but I'm starting to get back in the swing of things since I'm forcing myself to post on Fridays no matter what anymore. Where I live, it's almost 11 o'clock at night. That should prove how much I'm dedicated to posting on this site more often nowadays! I would've posted earlier, but after posting my Halloween fanfic on Monday, it kinda threw my schedule out of order, but I got to post this and that was the goal! So without further ado, here's chapter 4!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls.**

* * *

Dipper's POV

I kicked a rock in anger as Mabel and I walked back to the Mystery Shack...covered head to toe in cuts and bruises. We found out that unicorns...are not as pleasant as you'd expect.

"Unicorns are jerks", Mabel states as we finally start walking up the front lawn.

"I agree sister. I mean, all you wanted was some hair to have as a souviner, and she makes you think that you're not good enough a person to deserve it!" I exclaim. Mabel and I spent the whole afternoon doing good deeds so one of us could get some unicorn hair from Celesta-whatever her name is, only to find out that it was all a scam.

"You gotta admit though, we should've noticed it was all a scam. Our uncle is a con artist for crying out loud!" She points out as we walk into the house.

"That's what makes it more humiliating and embarrassing sister", I say as I flop onto the chair, exhausted from all that we did these last few hours in a measly attempt to just get-

"At least I got some unicorn hair anyway", Mabel says as she holds up a fist full of unicorn hair. I jerk into a sitting position.

"How did you get that?!" I yell in shock. I hadn't known she'd gotten any!

"I ripped it out of her scalp during the fight! I did not spend almost 5 hours of my time doing so many good deeds just to have it all thrown away by that meanie with a horn!" She exclaimed. I have to agree with her. While we both felt good after doing the good deeds (and a little dizzy after donating blood), we still did it all for a purpose. And that purpose was all a scam.

"Well good job sis. I did not think to do that. Probably cause I was fighting the other two unicorns while you fought Celesta-something", I praise. She smiled wide at me. Ugh! I love that smile on my sister! It meant I was doing **something** right as a brother!

"Kids, I was just looking for you. I wanted to discuss-" Ford started as he walked into the living room to see us all beat up.

"...Do I want to know?" He asks after a moment of silence.

"Basically: unicorns are jerks", Mable says in an angry voice.

"Don't I know it?" Ford responds as a look of understanding and sympathy spreads across his face.

"So what did you need?" I ask. He then shakes his head.

"Right. I need to ask you children a few questions about your trip to the other dimension" Ford says as he brings out a notepad.

We told Grunkle Stan, Grunkle Ford, and Soos _everything_ about the other dimension. Our battle with Bill and Llib (of course we had to explain who Bill was to Grunkle Stan), meeting Reppid and Lebam, and the anomaly attacks were strangely backwards there. We gave literally all the details.

"Grunkle Ford, we told you everything there is to know about the other dimension. You asked us millions of questions and we've answered all of them. There's nothing else to tell", I explain.

He just sighed. "I'm just a little paranoid right now Dipper. Let's just say that I've been having a bad feeling lately. I feel like something bad is about to happen, and it has to do with Bill."

"But I killed Bill, remember?" Mabel pointed out.

"Yes, I do remember, but I just can't help but feel that somewhere, something is wrong", He says before walking out.

"That's ridiculous. Telling me that I didn't kill Bill is like telling me not to smile, which is like telling a pig not to roll in mud! It hurts! Honestly, I have no idea what I just said, but it came from the heart!" She exclaimed in a strong tone of voice. I chuckled slightly.

"Don't worry, I get what you mean. We both know you killed Bill and Llib, so I can't see why Grunkle Ford is paranoid. Everything is fine", I said before reaching in my vest for the journal so I could look at some stuff, but when I felt in my vest, I made a horrifying discovery.

Journal 3 was not in my vest.

I panicked, instantly yanking off my vest and shaking it so everything would fall out. I shifted through the pile, only to find nothing.

"Dipper, what are you looking for?" Mabel asks as she stands in front of the huge mess I made.

"No. This can't be happening. The journal is missing. It's gone! THE JOURNAL'S GO-" I start yelling before I feel a stinging sensation in my cheek.

"...ow" I say after a few moments of being shell-shocked as I hold my cheek and Mabel stands in front of me, her hand still in the air after slapping me.

"Look, you've lost the journal a lot of times, remember? You lost it to Gideon after he tried to take over the town, you lost it to Stan after we defeated Gideon, you lost it that government agent after Stan got arrested for supposedly creating a doomsday device...well okay, you technically only lost it for a few hours after Gideon took it, only a day after Stan took it, and only for a few minutes after the government agent took it, but you know what I mean! You've lost it before and gotten it back every single time! This will be no different if I have something to say about it!" She lectures before crossing her arms with a stubborn expression on her face. I take a deep breath.

"Okay, you're right. We'll find it again", I agree before looking at my arm, that is still bleeding.

"Maybe we should clean up a little before looking for it though", Mabel suggests when she sees me looking at my arm. I nod and we both head for the bathroom. While we're patching each other up, I can only think about one thing. The journal is gone, and I have to get it back before it falls into the wrong hands...and before Ford finds out. Right now, the man is paranoid enough as it is.

* * *

 **Now both journals are missing! Oooh! I hope you guys liked this chapter! It was really fun to write and I'm sorry again I haven't updated this story in a while. So thank you for reading! Please be sure to favorite, follow, and review to tell me how you liked it! Have a happy Fandom Friday and I'll see you guys next week! Toodles!**


End file.
